The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In recent years, the solar energy silicon cell technology has been continuously developed, the new technology emerges in endlessly, and the transfer efficiency of the silicon cell is continuously refreshed. Facing to the markets at home and abroad with more and more fierce competition, the elimination of the traditional technology becomes an inexorable trend.
A traditional device is generally used to prepare a monocrystal silicon piece suede in the prior art, the preparation of a monocrystal silicon piece suede and a polycrystal silicon piece suede cannot be achieved by one device, and the device supplier needs to provide upgrading device or technical upgrading for the post cleaning technology regarding to the new technology.
The prior art also has a device specially aiming at polycrystal silicon piece texturing. For example, the patent publication No. CN103441070A is provided with a transmission system, a control system and a polycrystal silicon treatment station, wherein the polycrystal silicon treatment station comprises a mixed acid texturing station, a spray washing station, an alkali texturing station, a spray washing station, an acid treatment station, and a spray washing station arranged in sequence according to each treatment station, the device can only be used in the technical treatment of polycrystal silicon piece, and cannot implement the monocrystal silicon piece texturing and the polycrystal silicon piece texturing at the same time.